Dick Foran
Dick Foran (* 18. Juni 1910 in Flemington, New Jersey; † 10. August 1979 in Panorama City, Kalifornien, USA) war ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Sänger. Neben mehreren Auftritten in Musicals und einem Gastspiel am Broadway erlangte er Bekanntheit vor allem durch zahlreiche Rollen als Neben- und Charakterdarsteller in Filmen der verschiedensten Genres, vom Western bis zum Horrorfilm, unter anderen an der Seite von Stars wie John Wayne und Humphrey Bogart. Sein größter Erfolg als Sänger war der Titel I'll Remember April aus dem Abbott und Costello-Film Ride 'em Cowboy. Mitte der 1930er-Jahre war er außerdem als einer der ersten Singenden Cowboys Hauptdarsteller in einer Serie von insgesamt 12 musikalischen Western für Warner Brothers. Leben Jugend und erste Rollen John Nicholas Foran wurde am 18. Juni 1910 in Flemington, New Jersey als erster von insgesamt fünf Söhnen der Eheleute Arthur F. und Elizabeth Foran geboren. Sowohl sein Vater als auch sein Bruder Walter E. Foran sollten später eine politische Karriere im Senat des US-Bundesstaates Staates New Jersey einschlagen. Im Gegensatz dazu entdeckte der sportliche Dick während seiner College-Zeit in Princeton sein Interesse an Gesang und Theater, nachdem er bereits als Schüler im Kirchenchor gesungen hatte. So zog es ihn nach seinem Abschluss in Geologie und verschiedenen Jobs schließlich nach Hollywood. Dort arbeitete er zunächst als Sänger in einer Band, wurde jedoch auch bald als singender Nebendarsteller eingesetzt, erstmals an der Seite von Shirley Temple in dem Film Stand Up and Cheer! (1934). Es folgten Auftritte in mehreren Musicals unter dem Künstlernamen Nick Foran für das Fox-Studio. „The Singing Cowboy“ Forans großer Durchbruch kam im Herbst 1935. Bereits Anfang der 1930er-Jahre hatten verschiedene Western-Darsteller mit Gesangseinlagen in ihrem Filmen experimentiert, ihr prominentester Vertreter (zur damaligen Zeit) war Ken Maynard, der schon 1929 erfolgreich in einem seiner Filme gesungen hatte. Republic Pictures hatte 1934 in In Old Santa Fe neben Maynard erstmals Gene Autry eingesetzt und damit einen regelrechten Boom musikalischer Western ausgelöst. Die verschiedenen Studios bemühten sich daher, möglichst schnell einen eigenen Singenden Cowboy ins Rennen zu schicken. Dabei setzten sie vielfach auf dem Publikum bereits vertraute Sänger und so fiel die Wahl der Warner-Verantwortlichen auf Foran. Er wechselte also das Studio, änderte seinen Künstlernamen in Dick Foran und im November 1935 kam sein erster Western Moonlight on the Prairie in die Kinos, nur zwei Monate nach Autrys erstem Solo-Auftritt Tumbling Tumbleweeds. Als The Singing Cowboy intensiv beworben, drehte Foran bis 1937 insgesamt zwölf musikalische Western für Warner, die jedoch trotz guter Zuschauerzahlen nicht annähernd an die Erfolge von Autry, Roy Rogers oder Tex Ritter heranreichen konnten. Als Grund hierfür wird von Historikern angeführt, dass Foran, ebenso wie die meisten seiner Kollegen, zwar ein attraktiver Schauspieler und guter Sänger war, ihm jedoch als Cowboy eine gewisse Glaubwürdigkeit, „the ring of the plains“Green, Douglas B.: Singing Cowboys, Gibbs Smith, 2006, S. 60. ISBN 978-1-58685-808-7, gefehlt habe. Bemerkenswert an Forans Filmen war jedoch, dass anstelle eines kauzigen oder tollpatschigen Erwachsenen ein Kind, meist dargestellt von Kinderstar Dickie Jones, die Rolle des Sidekicks übernahm. Während dies von einigen Kritikern als cleverer Schachzug angesehen wurde, haben andere darauf hingewiesen, dass die jugendlichen Zuschauer lieber zu einem Helden aufblicken wollten, als mit Neid auf einen Altersgenossen zu schauen, der ein spannendes Abenteuer erlebt.Green, Douglas B.:, Singing in the Saddle: The History of the Singing Cowboy, Vanderbilt University Press, 2002, S. 151 f. ISBN 0-8265-1412-X Hervorzuheben ist außerdem das von Foran in seinem Film Cherokee Strip (1937) eingeführte Lied My Little Buckaroo (komponiert von Warners Songschreibern M. K. Jerome und Jack Scholl), das zu einem Klassiker des Genres werden sollte. Weitere Karriere Bereits während seiner Zeit bei Warner hatte Foran auch in einigen anderen Filmen mitgespielt, etwa The Painted Dessert mit Humphrey Bogart und Bette Davis. Nach dem Ende seiner Cowboy-Serie bei Warner wechselte er zu den Universal Studios, wo er in einer Vielzahl von Filmen mitwirkte, u.a. in dem Horrorfilm The Mummy’s Hand (1940) und der Fortsetzung The Mummy’s Tomb (1942). 1963 spielte er neben John Wayne eine kleine Rolle in Die Hafenkneipe von Tahiti. Höhepunkt seiner Karriere war jedoch die romantische Komödie Guest Wife (1945) mit Don Ameche und Claudette Colbert. 1943/44 wirkte er am Broadway in dem Musical A Connecticut Yankee mit, einer Adaption von Mark Twains Roman Ein Yankee am Hofe des König Artus. Daneben hatte er bis 1969 mehr als 100 Gastauftritte im Fernsehen, darunter Rollen in populären Serien wie Bonanza, Perry Mason oder Lassie. Gelegentlich unternahm er auch wieder Ausflüge ins Western-Genre, etwa in den Serials Winners of the West (1940) und Riders of Death Valley (1941). Letzteres war eines von Universals ambitioniertesten Projekten und wurde als „all-star, high budget western cliffhanger“ mit großem Star-Aufgebot und finanziellem Aufwand gedreht.Harmon, Jim; Glut, Donald F: The Great Movie Serials: Their Sound and Fury, Routledge, 1973, S. 361. ISBN 9780713000979 Daneben spielte er an der Seite von John Wayne in Fort Apache (1948). Außerdem trat er mit den Sons of the Pioneers in der Radiosendung 10-2-4 Ranch auf. Einen weiteren Auftritt als Cowboy hatte er in dem Abbott und Costello Film Ride ’em Cowboy (1942). Das dort vorgetragene Lied I’ll remember April sollte sein größter Erfolg als Sänger und ein Pop- bzw. Jazz-Klassiker werden.I’ll remember April auf JazzStandards.comCostello, Chris; Strait, Raymond: Lou's on First: The Tragic Life of Hollywood's Greatest Clown Warmly Recounted by His Youngest Child, Macmillan, 1982, S.79. ISBN 9780312499143 Nach seinem letzten Film Brighty of the Grand Canyon (1967) zog Foran sich ins Privatleben zurück, übernahm jedoch weiterhin kleinere TV-Rollen. Er starb am 10. August 1979 in Panorama City, Kalifornien, wo er mit seiner zweiten Ehefrau Suzanne gelebt hatte. Für seine Verdienste um den amerikanischen Film wurde er mit einem Stern auf dem Walk of Fame (bei 1600 Vine Street) ausgezeichnet. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1935: It's a Small World * 1935: Dangerous * 1937: Geheimbund Schwarze Legion (Black Legion) * 1958: Die Angstmacher * 1959: Auf U-17 ist die Hölle los (The Atomic Submarine) * 1959–1960: Der Kopfgeldjäger * 1959–1960: Disneyland * 1959–1961: Perry Mason (3 Folgen) * 1960–1962: Am Fuß der Blauen Berge * 1962: 77 Sunset Strip * 1962: Cheyenne * 1963: Die Hafenkneipe von Tahiti * 1963: Lassie: A Christmas Tail * 1963: Rauchende Colts (1 Folge) * 1964–1968: Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch (4 Folgen) * 1965: Tausend Meilen Staub (Cowboys) (1 Folge) * 1966–1969: Daniel Boone (2 Folgen) * 1968: Bonanza (1 Folge) * 1969: Mayberry R.F.D. (1 Folge) Literatur * Green, Douglas B.: Singing in the Saddle: The History of the Singing Cowboy, Vanderbilt University Press, 2002, S. 150 ff. ISBN 0-8265-1412-X * Green, Douglas B.: Singing Cowboys, Gibbs Smith, 2006, S. 60 ff. ISBN 978-1-58685-808-7 * Feramisco, Thomas M.: The Mummy Unwrapped: Scenes left on Universal's Cutting Room Floor, McFarland, 2002, S. 133 ff. ISBN 9780786413683 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * Dick Foran bei The Old Corral * Dick Foran bei JazzBiographies.com Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Country-Sänger Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1910 Kategorie:Gestorben 1979 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Alle Artikel